


Snape's Death

by XenaTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaTwin/pseuds/XenaTwin
Summary: Snape's thoughts in his final moments.





	Snape's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of the book where the movie strays.

Snape's Death

Dark Lord's command, a serpent's bite,  
deadly trap with coiling might.  
He leaves me there, no second glance,  
mere broken tool he's spared no chance.

The jaws release, free of the snake.  
but I know I'll fall and will not wake.  
Oh Dumbledore, I've failed the plan.  
No comfort, death takes every man.

Then green eyes there, so like her own.  
They watch me now as I lay prone.  
"Take it" now, the silver thread,  
no secrets soon, no truths unsaid.

Fading now, just "Look at me".  
But it's not his face I really see.  
His mother's gaze, my final view,  
my just desserts, long overdue.

The end is near, my part is done.  
I only wish I knew they'd won.  
I did my best, the message passed.  
Now seeping life, I breathe my last.


End file.
